


The Dreamscape Agreement

by Mavrick



Series: No betas, no kings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Overuse of the word dreams tbh, Timeline What Timeline, drabble-y
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavrick/pseuds/Mavrick
Summary: Harry and Tom quickly find out that they can dreamwalk into each other's dreams. Now, while this usually causes a great amount of passive-aggressive friction ("stay on your side of the dreamscape!" and "oh, you dream of me? How flattering/That's not what you dreamt last night"), it proves to not entirely be a bad thing to have when one of them needs company in their nightmares.Alternative Title(/s):- aren't you tired of nightmares? don't you just want to be loved?- That Mysterius Recurring Dream of Loving Someone So Wholly But Waking Up With Only A Vague Sense of Yearning
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: No betas, no kings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764055
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	The Dreamscape Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt at a low-effort fic. Chapter updates will be short. Not a lot of serious plot going on here. We're here for a good time not a long one ~~and sometimes not even a coherent one~~.

Harry was fairly sure Tom Riddle was evil.

Now, most people would call him daft or scoff at his claims, believing it to be an act of schoolyard rivalry. There was nothing about the charming, studious boy that was anything but endearing to the public’s eye, but there was a darkness that lurked beneath that amiable mask he wore. They would call him jealous or bring up his dislike for Slughorn’s ilk in general, nevermind how the animosity between them had actually started.

But Harry knew. He’d seen it in his dreams.

And therein lies the problem.

Harry Potter was no ordinary boy. He knew that, much to his chagrin. From the moment he was dropped off at the Dursleys to the moment he stepped foot in Hogwarts, he was always keenly aware of how out-of-place he was. 

The problem that was plaguing him, specifically, sprung directly from two things that made him different from his peers…yet  _ again _ .

The first was an ability he had since he was in his nappies: dreamwalking.

The second source of his distress was his transfer from Gryffindor House to Slytherin, which was a surprise to all but Harry, who had already suspected he’d be among those who got shuffled in the Second Sorting all students are made to go through for their Sixth Year at Hogwarts.

Those two things had the potential to cause distress in and of themselves but no, apparently Harry had absolutely  _ had  _ to get the shortest possible stick in the bag.

No, see, while years of experience have taught Harry how to navigate his dreams, he had grown used to walking through the dreamscape relatively in his own lane. It was no different from lucid dreaming.

But then!  _ Then  _ he had to be transferred into the same dormitories as  _ Tom Riddle _ , who, for the life of him, couldn’t be bothered to stay in his  _ own fucking dreams _ if you took a dictionary, flipped it to the definition of privacy, and hit him upside the head repeatedly with it.

And  _ that  _ was why Harry knew first-hand how Tom Riddle was actually evil incarnate or some spawn.

Hermione hadn’t been too impressed with his attempts to enlighten her on his “unfounded” animosity towards the bloke.

“It’s just… _ weird _ , okay?” He said derisively. “You spend all night getting glimpses of what’s in his head and it’s all just some form of taking over the world, dying in general, and ruthlessly killing each and every one of his cronies.”

He kept his voice low but peered over Hermione’s shoulder to shoot dark looks at the table opposite theirs. The House tables might not be as clearly divided in Sixth Year as it was in the lower levels but old friends did have a tendency to flock together. As it was, Harry was happy to spend as much time as he could with his old House and away from a certain budding Dark Lord.

“Then you wake up the next day and he’s making jokes with Rodolphus Lestrange as if he wasn’t  _ just  _ thinking of slitting his throat!”

“But they don’t know that. There’s not much they can do about it,” Hermione pointed out.

“Have you tried a Dreamless Sleep potion?” Ron said, not looking up from where he was trying to build a card house with Exploding Snap cards.

“Can’t. I’ll get dependent,” Harry replied.

“Cheer up, mate. Maybe he’ll follow through for once and then you won’t have to worry about running into either of them for too long.”

“Ron!” Hermione admonished.

Turning to Harry, she said, “ _ Harry _ . You just need to talk to him. If you’re getting his dreams then it means you’re in his. It’s bound to be affecting him just as well as you.”

“‘Mione, I’ve tried to tell him to bugger off a good dozen times now but he just brushes it off.” If Harry hadn’t known better, he would have thought that the other boy was lonely. But Harry  _ did  _ know better and knew it was more likely that Riddle was too stubborn to give him the time of day.

Hermione chews on her lip in concentration before brightening up.

“Alright, then. Let’s make a list!”

Ron snickered. 

Hermione ignored him.

“Oh, great,” Harry says drily. “A list.”

“Oh quit whining, you know it helps. Here,” Hermione said, handing him a quill.

“He’s probably not even going to take this seriously,” contemplated Harry. “Riddle was in pretty deep denial about this entire thing.”

“Then talk to him when he’s asleep.”

“So that’s step one: introduce yourself. Acknowledge that you’re sharing dreams now. Get to know your habits.”

“Our…habits?” Harry repeated slowly.

“Yes, Harry. The ins-and-outs of your shared dreams,” Hermione said. “If you go to bed at 2200 and wake up at 0500 does that increase chances of you running into his dreams or can you get better sleep if you’re asleep when he’s awake? Set boundaries.”

“Circe, ‘Mione, you make it sound like we’re just sharing a flat or something.”

“Haven’t really thought about that but it does sound close enough. You’ll have to figure out house rules, for one.”

“Oh, that’s easy,” Harry said with false enthusiasm. “‘No dreamslaughter on game nights’. Exam week’s on the table.”

“Ha. What about paying rent and utilities?” Hermione played along.

“Oooh. Tough. Think I have enough to charge for emotional damage there?”

“If there’s housekeeping involved, you’d have to pay him extra, mate,” chimed Ron.

Harry knew by the crook of his smile that he was gearing up for a punchline.

“With how filthy it must be in that head of yours—”

Harry lunged at him, locking him under his arm and play-wrestling him.

“Boys,” Hermione sighed in fond exasperation.

They spent the rest of their free period that way, with Hermione helping Harry put together a mock roommate agreement list as a semi-functional joke and Ron working in good-natured jokes at his expense whenever he can.


End file.
